El plan perfecto
by Seremoon
Summary: El señor tenebroso encarga una misión a sus mas leales mortífagos. ¿Que plan idearan para cumplir con su misión? ¿Triunfaran o fracasaran? Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter no me pertenece_

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Este regalo va dedicado a mi AI Navideño_ _ **DaniValdez.**_ _Espero que te guste, tanto como a mí me encantó escribirlo =D_

 ** _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO Y DÍA DE REYES!_**

* * *

 **La misión**

En el despacho de la mansión Riddle, Lord Voldemort se encontraba pensando sobre la tecnología que los muggles estaban creando sin necesidad de la magia. Llevaba varios días encerrado, ideando cómo obtener toda esa tecnología militar, como había escuchado que le decían.

Aquellos artefactos podrían ser de mucha ayuda para conquistar y gobernar el mundo entero. Acabando de una vez por todas con todos esos inútiles muggles y sangres sucias que existieran. Imponiendo de esta manera sus ideales a todo el mundo mágico.

Aunque después de pensarlo bien, sus seguidores no iban a estar muy conformes con sus planes. Pero, le gustaba divertirse con ellos y tenía varias familias que podrían entretenerlo por un buen rato. Al principio se sentirían indignados por la misión, pero finalmente tendrían que hacer lo que él ordenara.

* * *

En Malfoy Menor…

—El amo ha estado muy tranquilo estos últimos días —decía Bella a su hermana y cuñado, preocupada.

—Ha de estar pensando en una nueva forma de asesinar a esos malditos muggles y sangres sucias —respondió aburrido Lucius—, además, somos la mano derecha del Lord, nosotros seremos los primeros en enterarnos de sus planes. Así que tranquilízate Bella.

—Pero lleva días sin llamarnos —insistía.

—Tranquila, querida. Sabes muy bien que al señor tenebroso no le gusta ser importunado por nadie —dijo Narcissa tranquilamente.

De repente, la calma en la que estaban sumidos se perdió. De la nada, Bellatrix comenzó a gritar eufóricamente e inmediatamente tomo su brazo donde se encontraba la marca y despareció. En cambio, para Lucius la llamada del Lord siempre le dejaba el brazo inservible por un tiempo y con mucho dolor.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza dejo a su esposa en aquella enorme casa, para acudir a la llamada de su Lord.

* * *

De regreso a la mansión Riddle…

Voldemort veía como poco a poco la sala de estar se iba llenando con sus seguidores. La mayoría con cara de miedo y otros tratando de mantener la barrera mental para que él no pudiera entrar a sus cabezas.

La llegada de Bella y Lucius era la que esperaba para iniciar con su discurso y asignar la misión:

—Queridos amigos —saludó tranquilamente—, los he mandado a llamar para una misión muy importante. Los muggles, han creado con el paso del tiempo, muchas armas de destrucción con las que pueden fácilmente eliminarnos —prosiguió—. Por lo que he pensado que debemos de apoderarnos de sus creaciones y evitar un genocidio de todos nosotros en un futuro.

—Por lo que, necesito que mis más fieles súbditos me traigan todo ese conocimiento y una que otra muestra de su poder —exclamó—. ¿Quiénes serán elegidos para esta misión? —preguntó, observando la cara de cada uno de sus seguidores.

Sin embargo, mientras los mortífagos escuchaban el discurso de Voldemort, Lucius y Bellatrix ya se lanzaban miraditas de asco y de burla. «Pobres de los ineptos a los que les tocara esa misión», pensaban. Por otro lado, Severus Snape había entendido a la perfección el mensaje y la sonrisa burlona que su Lord mantenía. Al parecer Voldemort los había elegido a ellos cuatro, y si estaba en lo cierto, todo iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Y quienes serán los afortunados para realizar esta misión mi Lord? —preguntó Bella ansiosa por conocer a las nuevas víctimas de su Lord. Esto, no pasó desapercibido para Voldemort.

—Qué bueno que estés tan entusiasmada mi querida Bella —respondió sonriendo—. Porque tú y Rodolphus son los primeros elegidos para esta nueva misión.

El silencio reino en la sala por un momento. Algunos reían quedamente por lo gracioso de la situación. En ese momento la cara de Bellatrix era todo un poema, ella había querido burlarse de la víctima de su señor, pero nada había salido como lo esperaba. Poco después del desconcierto, la furia y rabia más pura que tenía se hizo presente en su mirada. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió la varita de su Lord levantar su cara.

Voldemort al ver su expresión, se acercó aún más a ella preguntándole…

—¿Alguna objeción Bella?

—Claro que no mi lord —respondió agachando la cabeza.

—Por cierto, Lucius y Severus también irán con ustedes, quiero verlos pronto con excelentes resultados —finalizó retirándose hacia su despacho.

Los elegidos estaban desconcertados, principalmente los sangre pura. «¿Qué demonios iban a hacer para poder cumplir con su nueva misión?» se preguntaban.

Al poco rato cuando la presencia de Voldemort se había alejado lo suficiente, todos los mortífagos estallaron en carcajadas. Grayback principalmente, fue quien más burla les hacía.

—Vaya, vaya —exclamó con burla—. Las familias más finísimas y puras de todo el mundo mágico estarán tratando con muggles por un buen rato.

Una mirada de rabia por parte de Bellatrix hizo callar a todos, obligándolos a salir de ahí antes de ser víctima de su furia. Grayback no se intimido y salió un momento después deseándoles buena suerte de manera sarcástica.

—Ya terminaste de asesinar a todos con la mirada Bella —dijo Severus, cansado de su comportamiento—. Debemos planear algo para no fracasar o el Lord nos matara.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó preocupado Rodolphus—. Nosotros no sabemos nada de esos asquerosos muggles. Además, nosotros jamás nos juntaríamos con esas escorias.

—Para su buena suerte —respondió Severus con una media sonrisa—, yo estoy con ustedes.

Al parecer su señor estaba en lo correcto, él también se iba a divertir mucho a costa de esos tres.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _¡Hola! Espero que les agrade esta historia. En el siguiente capítulo descubriremos la estrategia que van a implementar estos cuatro mortífagos, ¿qué pasará?_

 _Por otro lado, **Dani** disculpa la tardanza y espero te esté gustando la historia =D_


End file.
